The Thunder Rolls
by Neo G-Pilot
Summary: Songfic bout Duo and Hilde. Please read and review!


Legal Disclaimer: No, I don't own gundam wing or the characters, and this song is courtesy of Garth Brooks (I'm not a big country song, but this one is very useful). Oh yeah, I did change some of the words around. Just so it'll fit.  
  
Summary: This song-fic is about Duo and Hilde, where Hilde hates Duo going out and killing. She thinks it's wrong and tries to make him stop. For a while he did, but then, on a stormy night...  
  
:: ::=actions the chars do.  
  
The Thunder Rolls  
  
Song by: Garth Brooks  
  
Adaption by: Neo G-Pilot  
  
  
3:30 in the morning  
  
Not a soul in sight  
  
The citys lookin like a ghost town  
  
In a moonless summer night  
  
Rain drops on the gundam,  
  
Theres a storm moving in  
  
He's heading back from somewhere   
  
That he never should have been  
  
  
::The setting is a sea-side base, early morning. everything is quiet, no one suspects whats about to happen to them.Suddenly an explosion fills the air as a blazing green beam slices through the buildings and explosion lights up the form of the Deathscythe, finishing it's latest mission. Inside the cockpit, Duo looks at a picture of Hilde and smiles.::  
  
  
And the thunder rolls...  
  
  
::thunder cracks, lightining flashes::  
  
  
And the Thunder rolls  
  
Every light is burning  
  
In the house across town  
  
She's pacing by the telephone   
  
In her favorite flannel gown  
  
Asking for a miracle  
  
Hoping shes not right  
  
Praying its the weather  
  
That's kept him out all night  
  
  
::Hilde is up, pacing by the telephone, hoping Duo will call. she's very worried, and hopes nothing bad happened to him. She prays that he's not out on a mission, she couldn't live with herself if he killed again.::  
  
  
And the thunder rolls....  
  
  
::The thunder rolls, as loud as a cannon.::  
  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightning strikes  
  
Another life goes cold  
  
On the sleepless night  
  
As the storm blows on  
  
All out of control  
  
Deep in the heart  
  
The thunder rolls.  
  
  
::Duo drives his S.U.V. home, cursing the storm as lightining flashes and thunder rolls. He sees the lights on at his home up ahead and smiles.::  
  
  
Shes waiting by the window  
  
when he pulls in to the drive  
  
She rushes out to hold him  
  
Thankful hes alive  
  
But on the wind and rain  
  
A strange new perfume* blows  
  
And the lightining flashes in her eyes  
  
And he knows that she knows  
  
  
::Duo pulls up in the driveway as Hilde rushes out. Halfway up the walk they meet and hug each other, thankful that they're both alright. it's then when Hilde smells something, a smell like machinery, fire, of death. She looks up at Duo, as the thunder roars and the lighting flashes. duo can see the look or realization crossing her astonished face.::  
  
  
And the thunder rolls....  
  
And the thunder rolls.  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightning strikes  
  
Another life goes cold  
  
On the sleepless night  
  
As the storm blows on  
  
All out of control  
  
Deep in the heart  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
  
She comes back down the hallway  
  
And through the bedroom door  
  
She reaches for the pistol  
  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
  
He won't do this again  
  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
  
She wonders where hes been  
  
  
::Hilde races inside, leaving a startled Duo in the rain.She runs into the bedroom and pulls Duo's gun from the drawer. she then stumbles into the bathroom as lightning strikes and thunder rolls. She looks into the mirror, thinking of her last thoughts. she then raises the gun.::  
  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightning strikes  
  
Another life goes cold  
  
On the sleepless night  
  
As the storm blows on  
  
All out of control  
  
Deep in the heart  
  
The thunder rolls  
  
  
:;Duo hears a gunshot and dashes inside. He bursts into the bedroom, then goes to the bathroom. the sight hits him like a sledgehammer and he falls. He leans against a wall and crys. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He never should have accepted the mission. With those thoughts, his own hand curls around the pistol.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*perfume: Here, it means a strange smell  
  
Well, that's all folks! Hope ya like it, please review! And if ya like this one, please check out meh other fics! Thanks, and c-yas! 


End file.
